Alexandra the Hero
by chayar1991
Summary: New kid on the block, Alexandra, is the newbie in the Albuquerque WitSec office. She is to learn from, follow, and help Marshall and Mary. However, she ultimately has and will do more than ever forseen.
1. Passed Out 1

_Mary and Marshall are sitting at their respective desks, both looking into Stan's office, where Stan, Eleanor, and a college age looking brunette female are._

Mary: Who's that?

Marshall: Well she's Eleanor, the bald one's Stan, not sure about the brunette though.

Mary: I don't suppose you read lips.

Marshall: No, but I don't think she'll be in there much longer.

Mary: How do you know?

Marshall: Look. _The brunette is being lead out by Stan and Eleanor. Mary and Marshall proceed to quickly bring up files on their witnesses._

Stan: I already know you two were peaking. She's Alexandra Stein. Marshal-in-Training Alexandra Stein.

Mary: Marshal-in-Training? Why is she here Stan?

Alexandra: Nice welcome. I'm here because I got assigned here, specially. I am a Marshal-in-Training, though would prefer the title of Junior Marshal. I want to work for WitSec. The higher ups thought that I should be a) put with the best there is, and b) they thought it'd be a good splash of reality to work with Mary and Marshall. Mary you're not exactly known for your pleasantries to humanity.

Marshall: How do you know so much about us?

Alexandra: Here, Marshall, can I use your computer?

Stan: Let her Inspector, she has something to show you.

Marshall: Okay. _He signs her on. She goes onto her email and shows them a comic of the two of them._

Alexandra: Do you remember Horst, or rather Lola?

Marshall: All too well.

Alexandra: Well the woman with him after she got out of jail decided to start a web comic about "M & M" Mary and Marshall, two US Marshals and best friends. She made it literally pay-per-view.

Mary: What?! I'm gonna…! _Alexandra runs up and stands in front of Mary._

Alexandra: You're not gonna do anything. I already did. I took down the comic and hunted them down. They were located right near the academy. They were peeved that I took down their comic. They tried shooting first, then asking questions. I've already been to the hospital with a gunshot wound due to their stunt. Anyway, they've already been separated and relocated without any computer, or computer access. They've also both been told that if either of them ever decides to write another thing about the two of you, or me that no one would be around to protect them of your wraths. I've been checking on them regularly for the past six months. He and she haven't put anything else up. I just kept this one on email so I could remind myself that I'm not the only Marshal, or rather Junior Marshal at this point to play "bad cop" in a sense. So, anymore questions?

Mary: Are you insane?

Alexandra: What do you mean? Oh, are you talking about Horst? That was nothing. Anyway…_her phone rings. _One sec. _She goes out into the hallway._

Mary: So, what do you think of the newbie?

Marshall: Too early to read. One second, here are her stats. She's nineteen years old. She went to the academy for a year and a half. She is the top of her class in Defensive Tactics, Prisoner Search & Restraint, Officer Survival, Search and Seizure, Surveillance, High Threat Trials, Firearms Training, and Physical Conditioning. She's pulling A's in her classes. She wasn't very active in her high schools clubs though.

_She comes back in. He quickly closes down the page. _

Alexandra: Anyway, do we have a new witness?

Mary: Yeah, Carl Heney. He should be here already. You wanna come with us Alexandra, and figure out why he hasn't come in?

Alexandra: Okay, let's go. _She starts to go out, ahead of them. _Who's car? The commercialized one or the one that reminds me of a medical procedure?

Mary: The Probe.

Alexandra: Med procedure it is._ She gets in the seat behind the driver's. _

Marshall: So, Alexandra, what was the call about?

Alexandra: Oh, just about my little sister. It's nothing. I'll deal with it later.

Mary: So, Alexandra, what's your back story?

Alexandra: What do you mean?

Marshall: Your roots, your life previous to this.

Alexandra: Oh, well, I have a mom and a dad, and two siblings. Both younger.

Marshall: Any friends?

Alexandra: A few. Anyway, it looks like we're here. Let's go. _Mary parks the Probe. They get out. A guy, not the witness, starts shooting. A bullet grazes Marshall's shoulder. He falls backwards slightly and bangs his head on Mary's Probe. He blacks out, just as two other guys grab Mary and Alexandra. They put napkins soaked with some substance over their noses, and mouths. Mary can't help but breathe it in. Alexandra holds her breath and fakes passing out as Mary truly does. The criminals tied both of them up. Alexandra "started" to open her eyes. _

Criminal (1): But you're supposed to be passed out!

Alexandra: Guess what, I'm not. Anyway, listen. I have something to tell you. It'll help your sytch-ey-ay-shun.

Criminal (1): What?

Alexandra: There's no point in keeping her, or him _(referring to the witness)_ here.

Criminal (2): But, he'll go testify otherwise.

Alexandra: You really think he'll go up against you? Please. He'll be lucky if he's not too scared to ever speak again, no less testify. So, like I said there's no point.

Criminal (2): And what's so special about you?

Alexandra: If you kill a Marshal you get the needle. The blonde and the unconscious dude outside are Marshals. Then if you kill the witness the Marshals will go after you. I assure you of that. They don't care about me, I'm not a Marshal. I'm a college student, not a witness or a Marshal. I'm just a newbie. I'll let you do whatever you want, just let them go, and let me down so, you and I can get them to a hospital. Deal?

Criminal (1): Fine. _He lets her down. The other criminal unties Mary. They proceed to put Mary and Marshall in the back seats sitting upright. Alexandra then unties her hoodie from her waist, balls up the torso of it, places the balled part against Marshall's wound and ties the arms around his chest to keep the pressure after she leaves. The witness sits in front. She hands him the keys and a piece of paper with a number on it._

Alexandra: Call this number when you get to the hospital. Tell him who you are. If a woman picks up tell her who you are, then that you need to talk to Stan. Tell him where you are, Albuquerque Medical. You can figure out the rest.

Criminal (1) _holding a gun beside Alexandra's head_: Come on. That's enough.

_The two criminals drag her inside. Criminal (1) proceeds to then smack her head with the butt of the gun. She passes out. _


	2. At The Hospital 2

_At the hospital. Mary, Stan and Carl Heney (the witness) are in Marshall's room._

Stan: So what exactly happened?

Heney: Well, she sacrificed herself.

Mary: Explain, NOW.

Heney: That's what she did. They dragged you, _he pointed to Mary_, and her in. They tied both of you up. She convinced them to let you guys, and I go. She said she would let them do whatever they want as long as you guys and I were let to leave. She told the two of them that you two were Marshals, and that she was just a college student. She told them that out of the four of us, she was the one that didn't matter. You guys ARE Marshals right?

Stan: Yes.

Heney: Well, she told them if either of you two died they'd get the needle, and if I got killed that you'd go after them. She said that she didn't matter, and that they could do whatever they wanted as long as we were all let go. They agreed. She helped them carry you, _he again pointed to Mary, _She tied her hoodie around you, _he pointed to Marshall, _and shethen gave me a note with Stan's phone number. She told me to call and tell him what the situation was, who I was, and the hospital name. Don't blame me. She told me to.

Mary: We're not blaming you. Come on Marshall, we've gotta go get Alexandra. _Marshall and Mary then ran into Mary's Probe, leaving Heney with Stan._


	3. Finding Her 3

_It opens up with Alexandra being chained up, with her head in between her arms, her forearm is sore._

Alexandra _(whispers/whimpers)_: Ow.

_She becomes only a little more lucid. She realizes that her pants, and underwear are down. She kicks the criminal(1) in front of her, HARD. He falls backwards. He then picked up his gun and shot her in the stomach. She passed out again._

-Flash to Mary & Marshall in the Probe-

Marshall: You know, she's a lot like you, Mare.

Mary: How? She attracts the worst situations, and self-sacrifices.

Marshall: Exactly.

Mary: Whatever, doofus.

Marshall: I just hope she didn't attract too much to handle.

Mary: Here we are. _Mary and Marshall get out of the car, guns at the ready. Mary kicks the door in. They started to get shot at by criminal (2). Marshall shot him to the ground after they did the whole "US Marshals, put the gun down…" Marshall went down the steps first, then Mary followed. They were only centimeters apart. Marshall shot the other criminal as he started to shoot at them. The criminal collapsed to the ground, dead. Mary then saw Alexandra. She and Marshall ran over to her. _

Marshall: Oh jeez, Alexandra. Alexandra.


	4. Heal Up Soon 4

_Marshall and Mary started to lightly tap her on the cheeks. She slightly woke up._

Alexandra: Mary? Marshall? What are you doing here?

Mary: We're here to save you. Here let me help. _She pulls up Alexandra's underwear, and pants. Marshall and Mary then unchain her. She starts to collapse. They catch her. They place her in the Probe. Marshall sits beside her as Mary calls the ambulance and then Stan and explains the situation._

Alexandra: How's your shoulder?

Marshall: Fine, thanks to you. Heney told us what you did.

Alexandra: How is he? How's Mary? Were they both checked out, and deemed okay?

Marshall: Perfect. And you're gonna be too Alexandra. Alexandra, what happened to you?

Alexandra: You wouldn't wanna know. You'd be disappointed. I know I am.

Marshall: I promise you Alexandra. I won't be. Now, what happened? If you don't want to tell me right now fine. But, don't not tell me due to my highly improbable disappointment.

Alexandra: Fine. I'll tell you at the hospital. If I last that long.

Marshall: Don't talk like that Alexandra.

Alexandra: Who the hell do you think you're fooling Marshall? Definitely not me. I was SHOT. I've been losing blood more and more every second. Soon I'll pass out due to blood loss, then go into a coma, then die. It's not that far off.

Marshall: Listen to me Alexandra. You won't die. Stop saying that.

Alexandra: Fine, I'll stop saying that. _They hear the sirens. Mary helps Alexandra get out of the car. _Marshals, I'll try not to pass out, and die…for you two. Don't go getting yourself landed in the hospital while I'm not around. _She got placed in the ambulance. Mary and Marshall follow to the hospital. They get there as Alexandra's being wheeled into the E.R. She has passed out already. Mary and Marshall run up beside her gurney._

Marshall: Okay, Alexandra, I know you're tired but it's not time to go yet. They'll fix you all up and you'll be able to kick butt as good as new. Just give it a little time.

Mary: You're not allowed to die Alexandra. It's not part of the "Junior Marshall" set of rules. Deal with it. You're especially not allowed to die having saved me. Deal with it kid, you're stuck. Heal up soon…so I can kick your ass for getting shot.

_The doctors wheel her into the E. R. Mary and Marshall went to the waiting room, to find Stan there with Heney._


	5. Alot Like You 5

Stan: How is she?

Mary: She was shot in the abdomen. We found her chained up, hanging from her wrists, her pants and underwear were down at her ankles. She was barely lucid, but enough to talk to us, ask if everyone was okay, then talk to Marshall. She was also bleeding slightly from the inner bend in her left arm. She was weak. We at first found her unconscious. We woke her up by lightly tapping the sides of her face. When we got her down she immediately collapsed into our arms. We helped her into the front passenger's seat of my car. Marshall sat beside her while I was calling you, and an ambulance.

Marshall: All she did was ask if everyone was okay. She then said she knew she was gonna die. I told her to stop saying that, she agreed. She didn't tell me what happened to her. She said she would after she got out of the hospital. When Mare, and I got there she had already passed out again, but this time she wasn't breathing. God Stan. If we hadn't already shot, in self-defense, the scumbags who did this I'd go out myself and hunt them down, torture them, and kill them myself.

Mary: That's if I didn't do it first.

Stan: Well, they're dead. So, neither of you are. Anyway, who were the criminals?

Heney: They were the Monteg brothers, part of "Los Diablos de Infierno."

Marshall: The Devils of Hell. The gang you're testifying against.

Heney: Yup. The one upstairs was Carlos, the one downstairs with us mostly was the younger one, Jose.

Marshall: Okay, Stan could you go to the office and give him the lowdown? I would but, given the current situation…

Stan: I understand. Here. _He tosses Marshall Alexandra's cell phone. _ Look for "Mom", "Dad", "Elvira", or "Demitri". Elvira is her younger sister, Demitri is her younger brother. They should be out of school already, it's 4 p. m.

Marshall: 'Kay. _Stan and Heney then leave. After a few seconds he goes out into the hallway. He's out there for 5 minutes only._

Mary: That was fast, call the dad?

Marshall: Yeah.

Mary: What'd he say?

Marshall: She's a lot like you.

Mary: Explain, doofus.

Marshall: Her dad didn't even give me a chance to say that I wasn't her before he was talking to me as her. He said that her mom was acting like her usual self and not taking care of anything, and could she come home. He then handed her mother the phone. She said that she was leaving, that she was tired of being blamed for everything, and that her sister, Elvira, was in rehab, and her father was going to cancel her brother's Bar-Mitzvah due to the facts of the house not being prepared at all, and Demitri getting in a fight with his father. She then hung up. Alexandra's dad called back seconds later. I just said that Alexandra by accident dropped her phone, and that she was taking a 4-hour test that would keep her busy, and that she wasn't feeling well so, after was going to sleep. I told him that I'd give her the message that he called. He said "okay" and hung up.

Mary: That must have been what the call this morning was about. Messed up 'rents, and messed up siblings, taking care of everyone around her, caring more for everyone than she should, cleaning up everyone else's messes? You're right poindexter. She is kinda like me. I'm just hoping not too much like me. Hey, what's speed dial number 7 on her cell?

Marshall: Samuel, boyfriend? It says "BF" in the side of it.

Mary: Call.

_Marshall goes outside. He talks to "Samuel" for 20 minutes. He then comes back in and sits beside Mary._

Mary: So?

Marshall: Best friend. He freaked out at first. I calmed him down, relatively. He then said he'll be here as soon as he can be. I tried to talk him out of it. He's as stubborn as you were when I got shot. He told me he was coming, no questions asked.


	6. The Current Diagnosis 6

_Mary and Marshall are standing beside each other in the waiting room, each one not able to think of what to say at the moment. Just then a doctor walks in._

Doc: Hello, I'm Doctor Montgomery. Are you here for Miss Stein?

Mary: Yes. I'm, er, We're her…what's the exact term Marshall?

Marshall: Mentors or handlers. She's shadowing us. We're U.S. Marshals by the way.

Doc: Okay, well I'm her doctor. She came in not breathing, unconscious, and without a heartbeat. We managed to shock her heart into a semi-regular sinus rhythm. She was drugged with GHB and LSD.

Marshall: But wouldn't the LSD effects cancel out those of the GHB?

Doc: You're a smart man. Yes and no. Her rapist gave her GHB to sedate her. It slowed down her heart too much. My guess is that he realized this, and then gave her LSD so she wouldn't go into asystole.

Mary: So she'll be fine.

Doc: That much drugs in a person screws with them. They don't cancel each other out- the patient will go through periods of anxiety and periods of lethargy until the drugs wear off. I clamped off as much of the bleeding as I could. We did a rape kit on her. You may want to sit down for this. _Marshall and Mary lean against the chairs, not sit in them. _She was raped by a person, and by a gun. We're testing her for everything, and will have the results of them in the next few hours. She's currently on a ventilator. Right now we're waiting until her vital levels are normal before we proceed with the surgery.

Mary: What happens if you don't do the surgery in time?

Doc: That really isn't an option. I'll let you know any changes. _He then walked out. After a few moments Marshall started to chuckle a little._

Mary: What are you laughing at, Doofus?

Marshall: To some extent she's a mini you. She's tough, doesn't put up with crap, _even yours_, fixes or tries to fix everyone else's problems around her, isn't scared of going and doing something insane, and wants to be a WitSec Inspector. She's sarcastic, tough as nails, and genuinely cares about others to the point of putting them ahead of her it seems. Also, doesn't tell us about her family, or her roots easily. She might later, after I tell her about my _conversations_ with her parents, but…

Mary: Previously, all she told us was that she had siblings and parents. Nothing more. Marshall, get some shut eye. I'll wake you in five hours. I'll rest then. No arguing. You look like hell Marshy. You need the sleep. I'll wake you if anything changes.


	7. Meeting Samuel 7

_After 5 hours passed Mary woke up Marshall, and they switched. Towards the end of Marshall's shift a college age, Jew-fro having, Caucasian looking like he was about to drop in worry came running towards the entrance. Marshall saw him and immediately went over to him as he ran through the doorway. _

Marshall: You must be Samuel. Here, come in, sit. I'm Marshall. I'm the one who called you. _Marshall leads Samuel to a seat. They sit down beside each other. _How are you at the moment? Relatively I mean.

Samuel: I don't know. I mean I wanna go out and kill the guy who did this to her. I wanna run into the E.R. and see her. I mean she's my best friend. I know she's sarcastic, and rough around the edges. But, there's a side of her that cares fiercely. The part that's fiery, stubborn, and won't let anything stop her until she falls. She's different. She's my best friend. I'd love to protect her from the world, and try to when she lets me. But, most of the time she puts on the front of being able to take on the world. So, usually it's protecting the world from her, and her temper when she gets angry enough, which doesn't happen often. She's my sounding board, and I'm hers. I just…I can't picture my life without her. She's my polar opposite on everything and my best friend. She keeps my life interesting, and I quoting her "bring some societal normalcy to her life". She makes it so I can feel like I'm flying, and I to some extent apparently "ground" her.

Marshall: I definitely understand that. It's the same relationship I have with Mary, the blonde woman currently sleeping over there. She's the brash, sarcastic, cares too much, power house, and quoting her I'm the cowboy boot wearing, "useless knowledge", her phrase not mine, poindexter who's her best friend.

Samuel: But, Marshall, has she ever been hurt and you couldn't do anything about it?

Marshall: Yes, and I felt the same way you do right now. No, I cannot give you the details of it.

Samuel: Did you at least catch the guy who did this?

Marshall: Yes.

Samuel: Do you know what happened to land her here?

Marshall: She was shot, sacrificing herself for the person we're protecting, Mary, and myself. She was shot up with meds, and…raped. The doctors have clamped off as much as they could, did a kit, and are currently waiting till her vitals are back to normal to proceed with the surgery. _Marshall saw Samuel processing all this, and saw the flaming need for revenge against those who attacked Alexandra in her eyes. He placed his hand on Samuel's shoulder. _I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, you're not alone. Mare and I both agreed that if we hadn't already shot the guys who did this we'd hunt them down, torture them, and ultimately kill them. _Marshall could see Samuel's anger dying down a little. Marshall then saw Doctor Montgomery coming towards the waiting room. He woke up Mary just before he walked in. Samuel immediately stood up the moment the doctor came in. _


End file.
